Rabbit 23
"I had a death wish before signing up anyways. And whether or not I die or become a puppet, it will be better than the life I lived." ―'' To Rabbit #99, The Hidden Ones. '''Rabbit #23' was a member of the Angora division in Tournament Two. He was known for making numerous deals with HABIT, and was a finalist in the tournament. History Early Days #23 signed up for the tournament with the encouragement of his friend, Elliot (Rabbit #99). In the days before the tournament, Rabbit #23 joined in on the Pre-Tournament Chat. Once sorted into his division, he proved to be one of the more talkative Rabbits (though he describes himself as a bit more shy). #23 compared himself to Rabbit #00 when he was just starting in Tournament One, explaining, "He joked around to calm himself...make himself less nervous about this whole situation. If he could do that...why can't we?" #23 turned in his Trial One video on time. Like many Rabbits in his division, he nominated Rabbit #01 for division Leader and Rabbit #12 for Runt. As time went on, #23 got closer to his division mates -- particularly Rabbit #18, with whom he began a romantic relationship. #23 also became close friends with Rabbit #155, resulting in the Tumblr post "Sh*ts & Giggles with 28 and 23" (detailing a humorous exchange between the pair in the Angora chat). On October 23, #23 posted their Trial Two video. In the video, #23 took a delicate porcelain Easter egg music box (which he explained was "the one nice thing his mother had ever given to him") out to the woods and smashed it with a rock. On November 6, HABIT was in a particularly foul mood, complaining about the stupidity of the Rabbits. #23 decided to tease HABIT about #01's Marco Polo game (one of HABIT's complaints) by typing "Marco" in the Angora chat. This enraged HABIT, who declared that #23 would be punished by having to play his own game of Marco Polo. Rabbit #20 intervened, however, and agreed to "play" in #23 place. #23 felt terrible about the incident; that night, he posted a video (titled "I Am So Sorry"), expressing guilt that #20 – one of the only Rabbits he respected – had to suffer because of his actions. December Deals As the weeks wore on and more and more Rabbits began to die, the reality of the situation began to hit #23 especially hard. On December 18, #23 made his first (rather impulsive) deal with HABIT: to be allowed to spend two days with his boyfriend in exchange for not eating for three weeks. Additionally, #23 was ordered by HABIT to make at a video log recording the physical effects of their hunger. When #23 revealed this during an all-divisions call that evening, he claimed that his starvation "didn't matter"; the Rabbits were all going to die in the end, and he believed that they should try to spend as much time with their loved ones as possible. Five days into #23's three-week fast, #23 became the first Rabbit to receive a Christmas card from HABIT, wishing him "the WORST of holidays and all the SHITTY THINGS in the New Year." The card had been intercepted by Amrett (writing as find-the-way); she admonished #23 for giving out his address to HABIT, especially since he had filled the envelope with live spiders. (Notably, #23 was the only card recipient who did not receive a page from Amrett's private journal.) On Christmas evening, #23 uploaded his "hunger log" video. On the video, he claimed that he was doing "okay" (other than his stomach hurting), and that he'd been trying to stay hydrated and keep his blood sugar up by drinking lots of juice. In the days after the video was uploaded, however, #23 became progressively weaker and lethargic, such that even typing in the chat took a massive amount of effort. Consequences On January 8, the same day his first deal with HABIT ended, #23's good friend, Rabbit #155, was eliminated #23 made another deal – this one a two-for-one: in order to avoid having the Rabbits further suffer HABIT's wrath, he both gave up his ability to feel emotions and allowed HABIT to lower the temperature in his house by one degree each day (an alteration only he could feel). Three days later, Rabbit #01 was murdered by Rabbit #110. Despite being unable to feel emotions, #23 recognized that they had suffered a great loss. Shortly after 6:00 a.m., #23 posted that they had “lost the only person he cared about", and that he "only had" HABIT now. #102 was concerned by #23's words (as they were similar to something #110 had said), but the other Rabbits dismissed her concerns, claiming that #23 was just being a "sad sack". Over the next twelve days, #23 became increasingly apathetic and uncaring. This made him extremely unpleasant to be around, and caused many of his relationships, both with his family and with the other Rabbits, to suffer. It eventually caused him to break off his relationship with #18, due to being unable to appreciate or return their affections. On January 23, Amrett 2 informed the Rabbits that one of them – preferably #23, #32, or #152 – would need to make a deal with HABIT, securing enough face time with Amrett to allow her to carry out a rescue. As only #23 and #152 were present in the chat at the time, #130 let them both state their reasons for wanting to make the deal. #23 stated that #152 was still injured from his encounter with the Rake, and that any deal he made would be detrimental (perhaps fatally) to his well-being; he then offered to give up a piece of his past (in the form of "a person"), insisting that since he had no emotions, he would be mentally unaffected by the outcome. #152, however, objected to this, insisting that he was fine and could handle it, and wanted to keep #23 from being further damaged. #130 flipped a coin to make the final decision; it came up Tails, in favor of #152. As #152 departed to speak to HABIT, the Rabbits conversed in the chat. #32 – having had enough of #23's callous attitude – told #23 off and told him to "fight them". #23 acquiesced by having HABIT instantly teleport #32 to his house, where he attacked him with a knife (giving him several bad wounds). #32 managed to escape by bashing #23 in the head with a rock. #23 made a video in the aftermath of the incident, showing his head wound; he also revealed that he had cut himself on the hand with his own knife in the struggle. Unbeknownst to the Rabbits, around that same time, Rabbit #97 was making a deal of his own with HABIT: he asked HABIT to give #23 their emotions back, and ensure that #99 couldn't make any more deals, in exchange for all of his good memories. #23's emotions were suddenly returned to him; overwhelmed with despair, he began screaming at the Rabbits in the chat, blaming all of them for what he was feeling. Downward Spiral As the weeks wore on, #23 began to fall into a deep depression, making him almost as bad as he had been without his emotions. His behavior became reckless, and even death-seeking at times. On the evening of February 10, he deliberately challenged HABIT to a game of "Marco Polo", and was badly injured in the process. As March began, #23's despair had reached its peak. On the evening of March 3, he killed his grandfather by quietly smothering him with a pillow in his sleep; #23 reasoned that he would have died soon anyway (due to an obstruction in his lungs), and that he was "doing him a favor" by speeding up the process. According to #23, nobody suspected him, as the police assumed his grandfather had rolled over in his sleep and suffocated. #23's grandmother was utterly grief-stricken and unable to move on, crying constantly. Several days later, #23 became fed up with his grandmother's inability to stop "pissing and moaning"; he duct taped her to a chair (using purple tape provided by HABIT) and gutted her, removing her kidney. #23 recorded himself explaining that he didn't want to be saved, holding up his grandmother's kidney on camera as proof of how "screwed up" he'd become. He stated that since the Rabbits were going to die soon, he'd decided to "live a little" by doing what he'd always wanted to do: shed some blood. The video ended with #23 nibbling on his grandmother's kidney. The Depths of Despair On March 8, Rabbit #155 was eliminated from the game and killed by HABIT. #23 felt no sadness whatsoever, despite that fact that Hamish had been one of his close friends in the game. On March 12, however, #00 made his fifth deal with HABIT to undo the deals made by the other Rabbits; the reality of #23's actions, Hamish's death, and the bleakness of the Rabbits' situation hit #23 all at once, overwhelming him with guilt and despair. #23 tried to commit suicide by shooting himself with his grandfather’s handgun; he missed, however, and accidentally shot himself in the hand. Unable to seek medical help, he dug the bullet out and cleaned up the wound, bandaging it as best he could. Several days later, despair overwhelmed #23 once again; he attempted suicide a second time by swallowing a bottle of sleeping pills that had belonged to his grandfather. Fortunately, Rabbit #99 arrived just in time and was able to prevent #23 overdosing, taking the pills from his hand and forcing him to throw up the pills he had already swallowed. Despite their misery, #23 managed to survive the remaining weeks of the tournament with the love and support of Rabbit #99), even completing his trials and assignments from HABIT in a timely fashion. When the final day of the game arrived, he gladly accepted Corenthal's offer to "return home". His name was entered into the chat along with the others (including Hamish), connecting him to the Eden and ensuring that he would be present in the new timeline. Personality #23 seems to have many facets to his personality. He can be cheerful, bubbly and happy one moment, and aggressive, angry, sad or salty the next. #23 tried to be one of the ones keeping peace in his division chat, to no avail. He often tried to keep peaceful conversation; unfortunately, he has a temper and can be easily angered, which usually causes his irrational and quick words – often angering the other Rabbits. (He expressed on multiple occasions that he doesn't mean to get angry so quickly.) Abilities Unknown. Relationships Rabbit #01 #23 and #01 had a decent relationship. #23 called them "Mama" on multiple occasions, and has even said that he would have traded his own mother for #01 any day. Rabbit #12 #23 had a tremendous dislike for Rabbit #12. They described her as "fucking terrible", claiming that #12 "never shut up, always argued about whatever they could," was "the most salty rabbit in the tournament", and was always "starting shit no matter what time of day". #23 claimed that their favorite moment in the Tournament was watching #12 be removed from the Angora chat. Rabbit #18 #23 and #18 became a couple not too long into the first few trials. Their relationship seemed to be inseparable for a while, but after the realities and horrors of the situation all of the rabbits and themselves hit him, things turned sour. Things became even worse when #23 had made the deal, losing his emotions in the process. Without emotions, #23 wasn't able to hold a steady relationship with #18, and they split. Rabbit #99 #23 and Rabbit #99 were close friends prior to Tournament Two. #23 signed up for the game under Elliot's encouragement. Despite the trials and tribulations of the game, the two remained close friends, with #99 not only saving #23 from their second suicide attempt, but providing support for them until the very end of the game. Quotes “I got another Rabbit hurt, because... I was being an idiot. I said ‘Marco’. I really shouldn’t have done that, and...he took the fall for me. Why did you do that, #20? Shouldn’t have done that for me. I deserved to get hurt. Not you. You didn’t deserve that. I saw the video. Why did...why did you let him do that? Sobbing I’m so sorry, 20. I’m so sorry.” ― "I Am So Sorry”. "Here I am, chugging coffee, listening to dubstep at 12:11 in the morning. I lead a very productive life." ―''' '''The Hidden Ones. "That's a bucket of shit." ― In response to #110 claiming that HABIT was the only one looking out for him. “John Cena can suck a bag of dicks.” ― The Hidden Ones. “If I found myself even close to being like #12 I'd fucking ask H to kill me where I stood.” ― The Hidden Ones. "So me and #32 and I had a little fight. They kinda deserved it, though. I've been wanting to beat 'em up for a while. A little. Smiles. I did a little more than just...beat 'em up." ― "Aftermath" "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH moment later. WHY DID YOU GIVE THEM BACK TO ME?" ― The Hidden Ones, after getting their emotions back. "She kept pissing and moaning, over and over again. Screaming and crying. Well...not screaming, that came after the duct tape. Which...I want to thank you for that, Boss. Hope you enjoyed that pizza, by the way." ― "What I've Done." "The point is, I don't want to be saved. 99? Stop trying. I know how screwed up I am. I've come to realize that in the past few days. I mean, I don't think a sane person would hold a kidney." ― "What I've Done." "I had fun with with my last...few days, I'm thinking? Maybe a week, maybe two weeks if we're lucky? I figured since we're going to die anyways, might as well do something I've always wanted to do. At least, what I've wanted to do for the past few weeks: finally spill some actual blood." ― "What I've Done." "Coincidence enough, my friend sparked my overly high curiosity about this. I had no clue what to expect coming in. I learned quickly and regretted it. I don't mind it now though." ― Regarding their reasons for signing up for the Tournament. Trivia * #23 was 16 years old when he signed up for the Tournament. * #23 used to have a piercing in his nose. As he stated, "A towel ripped it right out of my nose... I couldn't find it, so it just kinda healed over." * #23's favorite color is Black. He often wore a black hoodie on camera. * #23 is a big fan of creepypastas and "pasta monsters", including Ticci Toby, Jeff the Killer and others (many of whom are proxies of a fictionalized version of the Slender Man). * #23 once drank chunky milk. It "wasn't fun". * #23 used to receive Japanese candy via mail once a week. * #23's egg music box played the tune "Home, Sweet Home!". * #23 was the recipient of text File 17. He received the document on January 13; it was posted on Tumblr that same day, at 4:32 pm (EST). * #23 was one of two Rabbits who called HABIT "Boss" (the other being #20). * #23 was once kicked out of the Angora chat after being "kinkshamed" by HABIT. * According to Amrett (in the 1/8 call), in one previous iteration, #23 froze to death. How or why this happened was not explained. * The first time #23 smiled after getting their emotions back, it was because HABIT used the phrase "cock slap" in the Angora chat. * #23 was second only to #00 in making the most deals with HABIT in Tournament Two. He also also made the second-highest number of suicide attempts (in which #00 also holds the record). Gallery 23TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: Division Leader. 23TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: Division Runt. 23TrialTwo1.png|Trial Two: #32 destroys their music box egg. 23Card1.jpg|The front of #23's Christmas card. 23Card2.jpg|HABIT's greeting. 23Card4.jpg|Full view of #23's card. Category:Rabbits Category:Finalists Category:Angoras